


Oh that fateful day

by River_Song196



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of Tanith Belbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song196/pseuds/River_Song196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Charlie decides to cut his hair after 4 years and doesn't tell Meryl.  Tanith and Charlie have broken up in this fiction.  Emphasis on FICTION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh that fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic just by the way. Hope you like it.

He knows she loved his hair. But he just couldn't deal with it anymore.  
"Very short on the sides, and longer on the top."  
"Kay." The haircut was quite uneventful. Just lots of cutting and hair falling.   
'Meryl's gonna kill me.' he thought when he saw just how short it was. Barely a quarter of an inch on the sides and a half inch on the top.  
'Or never talk to me again. We're just dating. She might break up with me.' The one thing he should have done was text her or call her and tell her. But he didn't.  
When the haircut was done, he paid and left for the rink because that was where Meryl texted him to meet her. When he arrived, he parked the car and walked into the rink.  
The moment Meryl saw him, she muttered one word and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.  
"Tanith."  
She was gone. Just like that. No yelling, or breaking up with him, just muttering the name of his ex...ohhhh. Tanith hated the long hair. She always begged him to cut it, but he never did because he secretly loved Meryl and he knew she loved it. She thought he was cheating on her.  
He ran out after her.  
"You think I did this because of Tanith?" He said when he caught up to her.  
"Why else?" she said angrily.  
"It was getting long and summer is hell with long hair. I couldn't take it anymore."  
"I live with it. You could have."  
"Stop. Please." begged Charlie. She stopped and turned around oh so slowly. She. Was. Pissed.  
"I know you're angry and I'm sorry for not telling you. But this has nothing to do with Tanith. I'm over her. I love you Meryl. To the moon and back. You know that." He eloped her into a hug.  
"It'll grow back." she said, though it was muffled by Charlie and her crying.  
"Of course." he said into her hair. She looked into his deep blue eyes with her big brown ones and slowly, very slowly, kissed him. During the kiss, she reached up to tug at his curls, but they weren't there. She decided instead to run her hands through, or rather over his hair. It wasn't as good, but whatever made Charlie happy, right? When she pulled away, she said,  
"Still not off the hook for not telling me. Four years you have long hair and you cut it without telling me. Ya, no."  
"Yes mam." he said, dipping her and kissing her with fiery passion. Somehow, they both made it back to the rink, and they trained for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? You're a magical unicorn? Then please review!  
> Adios.  
> ~Emie


End file.
